


Songs of Revolution

by mrtonguetwister



Series: Lonely People- Beatles [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/F, This is the songbook for my story Lonely People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtonguetwister/pseuds/mrtonguetwister
Summary: This is the companion songbook for my story Lonely People. If you haven't read it, I would suggest reading that one first.
Series: Lonely People- Beatles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

(The first song George and Amelia wrote together for The Quarrymen.)

The birds are singing,

Maybe weeping,

They cry music,

And scream a symphony,

In the dark of night,

The birds take flight,

Crying for those we've lost,

They dance across,

The moon beams,

To the beat,

Of their music teams,

The birds are singing,

Maybe weeping

They cry music,

And scream a symphony,

In a way,

They're no different,

Than you or me,

They cry,

We cry,

They scream

We bottle it up,

And make it seem,

Like we're smiling despite,

The pain's ugly bite,

Dark worlds,

Cold words,

Haunt us,

Day and night,

Night and day,

We sing for light,

And scream for hope,

The birds are singing,

Maybe weeping,

They cry music,

And sing a symphony.


	2. The Fools In The Trees

(Started in Hamburg, Germany in 1960. Completed in 1967 and dedicated to Stuart Sutcliffe.)

The fools in the trees,

They do as they please,

Hidden in the leaves,

They love all the bees,

They dance and sing,

To the beat of a tangerine,

They kiss and shout,

To the tune of a trout,

Here comes the fools,

They're a bunch of tools,

A jolly bunch of lads,

Loved everything they had,

They sing ballads of trees,

And compose symphonies of leaves

The fools in the trees,

They're the bees knees,

Up down,

Left right,

They sing along,

To the moonlight,

Life only comes,

Just once in a lifetime,

The fools in the trees,

Know how to live fine,

Some may move on,

Some may leave,

But, there is always a song,

For the fools in the trees


	3. When I Loved

(Revolution's First Single: A Side)

When I loved you,

The skies were blue,

When you loved me,

I could clearly see,

The world was new,

It must be true,

That you love me,

And I love you,

I rose above,

The clouds of love,

Hues of pink,

And colors of red,

Dotted the world,

And covered the bed,

When I loved you,

The skies were blue,

When you touched me,

I could clearly see,

That maybe,

Things weren't so true,

You called me baby,

And it was blue,

the truth was sugar coated,

The skies were black and bloated,

You didn't love me,

But darling,

I loved you.


	4. Earth and Stars

(Revolution's first single: B Side.)

You're so down to Earth,

And I'm up in the stars,

Show me the sea,

And I'll take you to Mars,

You show me the universe,

And I rehearse,

The scripture I wrote,

To tell you,

Note by note,

You're the painter of my stars,

The center of my dreams,

The light of my life,

And all that seems,

You showed me joy,

In its true form,

You taught me that life,

Is not a strife,

It's a dance,

A song,

And nothing,

Is ever truly wrong,

You're so down to Earth,

And I'm up in the stars,

So show me the sea,

And I'll take you to mars,

Don't worry my dear,

There's no need to fear,

We'll dance hand in hand,

Through the universe's grand,

Everything will be light,

As long as we're together,

Never will night,

Come again


	5. Hold Me Again

(Revolution's first Number One Song. Written by Amelia McCartney on the anniversary of her mother's death)

Once upon a time,

I loved you,

And you,

You told me,

You loved me,

And that it was true,

You held me and said,

It's all in my head,

The monsters aren't real,

But you,

You told me to feel,

Now I want,

You to hold me again,

Love me again,

Tell me again,

How the world is not dark,

Hold me again,

Love me again,

Come back to me,

I need you,

I love you,

I want you,

To,

Hold me again,

Love me again,

Tell me again,

How I'm still your,

Baby,

Hold me again,

Love me again,

Come back to me,

Please.


	6. Distance

(Revolution's second album title song)

In the distance,

Across the hills,

Comes an instance,

Of love in wills,

I see you dancing,

I see you laughing,

In the distance,

My love is celebrating,

A love worth loving,

And a life worth living,

In the distance,

My love is loving,

Across dry oceans,

And deserts filled with water,

My loves stretches for you,

It gets longer and longer,

I love you, my blue,

My blue, do you love me too?


	7. Lifetimes

(Off of Revolution's second album.)

In my first life,

I found you,

During number two,

Once again,

I followed you to the end,

Lifetimes will separate us,

And tear us apart,

But trust me, my love,

You have my heart,

No matter what life,

What love,

Or what strife,

I'll find you my darling,

In every phase,

And every gaze,

When my third life came along,

I thought it could be the charm,

Because I love you,

Nothing can go wrong, 

Becasue you love me,

I found Heaven in a jar,

I'll go however far,

Just to find you,

Just to love you,

Through a thousand lifetimes,

A million lifelines,

I'll travel the world,

Just to love you.


	8. Come Back

(Off of Revolution's third album. Written by Molly Mackenzie for her late father.)

Come back to me,

My love is free,

Come back to me,

One, two three,

You loved me,

I know,

I loved you,

You know,

Through a thousand lives,

Our love survives,

Please,

Come back to me,

I loved you yesterday,

I love you today,

I'll love you tomorrow,

If I could only hear you say,

That you're on your way back to me,

You're coming home at last,

Please, 

This loneliness won't go past,

Please,

Come back to me,

My love is free,

You loved me, 

I know,

I loved you.


	9. Back When

(Off of Revolution's Third Album)

Once there was a time

When you were mine

Once there was a way

Where everyday

I woke up to your smile

Every mile

You walked with me

But now

You're gone

And I sing this song

To say

I remember the day

When life was sweet,

Oh, so sweet

But now

It's incomplete

You pulled me out of the night

And said

It's alright

I had the world

With you in my arms,

Once there was a time

When we were fine

Once there was a way

When you would say

You were mine

But now you're gone

And I'm alone


	10. Liverpool Bop

(Revolution's fourth album title song.)

Well I heard a tale

Of a man from Wales

Who came down the coast

And began to boast

About the rockin' sockin' tunes down the old blue jay

They were singing and a swoonin' about them old jazz ways

Well I heard him say

He'd never heard it any other way

He'd never stopped

And thought the shot

To hear that Liverpool bop

Oh, that Liverpool bop

The sock top bop wop hop nop lop pop

That Liverpool bop

When I was a child

I ran wild

Listening and singing and screaming to them Liverpool bops

Oh yeah

Them Liverpool bops

Well I heard a tale

Of a man from wales

Who went down the coast with a sock and a mop

To hear them Liverpool bops

Yeah, them Liverpool bop

The greatest tune

Makes the girls swoon

The rockin', sockin',

Twistin' and a turnin',

Dancing to the beat of them Liverpool bops

Never any other

In all the world

Gotta have them Liverpool bops

Oh yeah, Liverpool bops

They were rockin', sockin',

Twistin' and a turnin',

Dancing to the beat of them Liverpool bops


	11. I Met You, I Loved You, I Lost You

(Off of Storm Over London's first album. Written by Amelia McCartney for Molly Mackenzie)

I met you,

I loved you,

I lost you,

Tales of sorrow and love,

Seen as cliche,

You were my dove,

But you weren't here to stay,

Have I told you lately,

How much you mean to me,

You're all of my stars,

All of my trees,

All of my wishes,

Were about you,

All of my heartaches,

Are because of you,

I met you,

I loved you,

I lost you,

My heart can't go on,

Without you to sing my song,

A song of love and laughter,

Happily ever after,

With you, my dear,

My greatest love,

My biggest heartbreak,

My brightest star,

My darkest ache,

I won't forget,

No, my dear, I won't forget,

When,

I met you,

I loved you,

I lost you,

And,

Given the choice,

I'd do it again,

To hear your voice,

Would send my soul in a spin,

To see your smile,

Would push me through that extra mile,

I met you,

I loved you,

But,

I lost you,

It hurts to continue,

Life isn't what it used to be,

Stars aren't as bright,

As when you were with me,

My love, you are my one,

My only,

But I must go on,

I'm so lonely,

Forgive me, my dear,

I love you so,

Because I do,

I say one last thing,

I loved you from the moment I met you,

I loved you,

I lost you,

One final say,

One last hurrah,

To my dearest angel flying the sky,

I say goodbye.


	12. An End and A Beginning

(The last song Amelia wrote just after The Beatles and Storms Over London broke up.)

In the beginning,

We were nothing,

In Spite Of All The Danger,

The birds kept on weeping,

You and I weren't strangers,

So long as we kept singing,

We wanted to get above,

And it all started in,

A Cavern deeper than love,

Your love took us up,

And our love kept us down,

When I Loved You,

You loved me do,

An end and a beginning,

But the world keeps on spinning,

You wanted to hold my hand,

I wanted to take a stand,

We fought the Revolution,

And showed the institution,

The new evolution,

With bugs and bands,

You came back to me,

I love you, yeah, yeah, yeah,

We love you, can't you see,

And that is all,

We Came Together,

And showed them how to let it be,

There's a mystery surrounding,

Our Liverpool Bop,

The Fools In The Trees,

Took a leap instead of a hop,

I Met You, I loved You, I Lost You,

But you didn't lose me,

I'm still here,

But now, I'm free,

This song is about you,

I love you and it's true,

An end and a beginning,

That's all there is,

Yet, the world keeps spinning,

The curtain has fallen,

It's time to move on,

Sweet dreams to you, my friend,

And this,

Is the end.


	13. When We Were Young

(A song Amelia wrote after John's death.)

When we were young

When we were young

Life seemed endless

When we were young

Life without limits

When we were young

All the possibilities

You and me

All of us

Against the world

When we were young

We traveled the world together

Birds of a feather

Flying forever more

When we were young

The four of you

The three of me

Four of you

Four of me

Together forever

None

When we were young

I still remember the days

Woke up in a haze

And there you were

With me all the way

Everything was okay

So long as we were one

When we were young

I remember those days

When we were young

Well my friend

Don't pretend

Do you remember those days

When we were young

Life's too short

To keep on living

Keep on giving

All your anger away

Remember when

Remember When

Remember when

We were young

Things weren't always bad

One time

Long ago

Far away

When we were young

When we were young

When we were

Together

Forever

Never

Better

One two three four

I miss you brothers

I miss you sisters

Five six seven eight

Come Together

Its not too late

Back to the days

When we were young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Wattpad, the main story has a photo album. If you want to check it out, here's the link to the photo album: https://www.pinterest.com/probsnotaninja/the-marvelous-misadventures-of-the-drummers/


End file.
